


luck

by the_garbage_will_do



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_garbage_will_do/pseuds/the_garbage_will_do
Summary: Finn and Rose at the celebration.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: The_Multishipper_Post_TROS_Happy_Place_Collection





	luck

“Is she all right?”

Finn looks at Rey, standing at the fringe of the celebration. He always does, and Rose wonders.

“Her soulmate died,” he finally mutters.

“What?” Rose blinks, checking that Finn is in fact alive and intact in front of her.

“Kylo Ren.”

It says a lot about the effect of the war that her jaw only drops a little. Finn scoots over subtly, and she slowly takes a seat beside him.

“She says he kissed her,” he says. “And smiled like she was his whole world, and then he died.”

Rose's throat tightens even as revelers cheer around them.  


“And I didn’t realize,” Finn says, words speeding and stumbling, “I didn’t realize how lucky I got. That I found my soulmate and she kissed me and went down... And woke back up again.”

He turns to Rose, lost for words, and kisses her instead. This time he pulls her close, and Rose’s hand closes around the Haysian smelt crescent still snug in her pocket.


End file.
